


信件，给托曼

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 来自M。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister





	信件，给托曼

亲爱的托曼:

我收到了你的邮件。我读了它。真的很遗憾。她跟我说起过你，可我怎么也没法想象你的样子。你一定是特别可爱，像她一样漂亮;我多希望能和你会会。

你让我给你说说她，其实我现在也不该说。话说回来，儿子想要了解一个真实的母亲也许无可厚非，只是我真的不认为这是她真正想要的。但是反正我们也没有签保密协议，而且这一切都不再重要，不是吗？这是最主要的。

她曾告诉我现在你才是最重要的。

也许是她最重要的人之一。

我那时还不是她的心理医生——严格意义上说不是。后来呢，更近似朋友吧。总之她那时七八岁，年轻得夸张，大小姐脾气，被她妈妈乔安娜拽来的。我当时年纪也不大，刚刚拿到咨询师证书几个月，不知道为什么西境最大的家族就这么找上了我，那一次我手足无措，而她高高在上，蝴蝶般的脸颊，一头金黄色的长发让她看起来就像在闪闪发光。她的眼珠是绿色的，有点像孔雀尾羽的颜色。我记得这么清楚不仅仅是因为她长得漂亮，还因为她盯我的那种神气，我觉得自己甚至不知道应该问她什么。

“别白费功夫了，”她那时开口，语调很轻，西境贵族腔调，非常好听，有教养，相当自信，“我不会配合。因为我一点问题都没有。”  
她当然知道如果没有医患配合，是无法进行心理咨询的。我头一次遇到这样的患者——或者说对手。我能说什么呢？我只好试着引导她，用哄小孩子的口气说（也许我大大地犯了个错，她当时看上去冷静得可不太像小孩子！），我说也许并不是因为你有什么问题，也许你可能只是心情不好，你的家人发现了，关心你，但是不知道应该怎么办，所以把你带来。无论是什么，我都愿意倾听，愿意给你支持。

我没用“帮助”这个词，看来我当时是对的。

她施施然站起来，她说她母亲搞错了。就是这样。

“……只是个无关紧要的小游戏，而母亲却紧张得如临大敌。”她脸上显现出厌烦的气色（而我得说我对她所说的游戏一直无从得知，现在也一样）。“你知道怎么打发她的，对吧？你们这类……”

“心理咨询师。”我乖巧地接口。

“对。”她说。

我送她出去就好像她是公主，她的母亲和弟弟都等在外面。我和乔安娜谈了一下，我没说她有没有问题之类的，我实话实说。我说她不愿意配合的话，我是没法进行我那一块的。我说她可能挺开心的，不想找人倾诉，我还说来找“我们这类人”是很正常的，正常人想倾诉什么都可以来，和有没有精神问题完全一点、任何关系都没有。

乔安娜有点欲言又止的样子，她望向长长的平滑的走廊。为了给来者一个轻松舒适的环境，我们把长廊周围的熟铁扶手换成了罗马式的优美立柱，好让阳光年轻无畏泼洒进来又不太热;立柱周围和前面还栽种着野玫瑰，雏菊，矮松和一些我也叫不上名字的花，反正也是高庭千里迢迢过来的，总不会错。女孩的双手捧着满满的几乎要溢出来的阳光（孩子们经常这么干，他们以为可以留住它;我小时候也这么认为），她的弟弟凑过去看，凑得很近，他的金发拉扯着蜜丝一样的光线。他们看起来是如此亲密，而我发誓那是我（一直到现在）看过的最美，最动人心弦的场景了。

“谢谢。”乔安娜急促地说。她说她已经付了费用，她急匆匆地走到双胞胎那里，带着他们走了。

我当时觉得挺遗憾的。那多少是个机会吧。如果她配合的话。毕竟他们家有权有势，而我初出茅庐。

当然我没有多想，而且再见到她已经是二十多年后了。还是她主动来找我的。

托曼，虽然当时你也还不大，但是也不得不承认，令兄之死实在太令人震惊了，对吧。我那时也刚从西境搬到君临，觉得那里机会可能会多一点，不久就接到了她的电话。她问我还记不记得她。我说当然。像她那样一个人，你是很难忘记的。

“你是心理咨询师，我没记错的话。”她用命令冷静的口气说。“我想约你出来谈谈，但是不是作为一个患者，而是像朋友一样。我来定地点和时间。”

我同意了。一部分是因为好奇，另一部分是因为我当时也没有接到任何一个预约。在西境时我感觉良好，到了君临一看完全不是那么回事。虽然我不习惯也不喜欢这样做:在自己的诊室让我有种可以掌控东西的感觉。不过她说了“像个朋友一样”，所以去他的……当时作为一个几乎要住到跳蚤窝的人，我哪有挑肥拣瘦的权利？

她选了一个叫阿特拉斯¹的酒吧，我不知道这是不是另有其含义，还是无心之举。我应该提前到的，但是她到得更早。她的弟弟在她身边，她喝着一杯果绿色的酒，颜色浓浓稠稠化不开;她弟弟则是什么也没喝。嗯，我有点吃惊。他们之间的气氛看起来剑拔弩张。他们就像陷入了无声而静寂的争吵，就像玻璃封住的暗流涌动的深水——请原谅我这么感性。虽然如此，他们两个依然看起来非常精致，和周围喧闹的环境格格不入。

我不知道要不要走过去。她弟弟，应该叫詹姆，也是你的舅舅，看见了我。他勉强和他姐姐说了句话，她抬起头看过来，我注意到他们已经没有那么相似了，至少不像二十多年前那样。我当时竟莫名其妙有点感伤。她挥手让我过去，詹姆则朝我微笑了一下，接了个电话离开了。

“兔耳朵女郎、魔术、落魄钢琴家……真是荒谬绝伦，不是吗？”她歪头疲倦地朝我笑笑，她的碧瞳周围血丝密布，她涂着光滑平整嫩绿指甲油的纤纤细指在吧台上神经质地弹起叩落。“喝什么。”

“柠檬水吧。”我谨慎地说。她的态度太轻车熟路，好像我们真的就是多年未见的老朋友。她一定常常对人这么干，而且屡试不爽。

“你知道小乔的事。”她要了柠檬水，然后慢吞吞地说。她看起来更像愤怒而困惑，而非决了口的悲伤。

“我听说了，”我说，“对于你儿子的事我很抱歉，我相信——”

“所有人都这么说，”她用一种尖锐，咄咄逼人的腔调说（一样的口音，一样有教养，一样自信），“所有人……包括他。”

我没有问。我也无言以对。我已经学会:如果她不说，我最好还是不要问。

“我问你们是不是都不关心小乔？”她的声音很锋利，就像破碎的玻璃片。“你们认为他不该出生？他是我怀胎十月生下来的，我用自己的血孕育着他啊;他是我的骨血，年轻的我们。……但是没有人在乎小乔。”

“没有人不该出生。”我回答。我只能这么回答，看起来也似乎是对的。乔弗里的阴戾我早有耳闻（原谅我，托曼），尽管如此，便宜的谎言依然可以安抚焦躁的她。

“他死得并不安详。”她继续说，“他很痛苦，很痛苦，而我看着他死去。他死在我面前。”

她喝酒喝到底儿，语速很快。

“我常常可以看到他的脸。我和他一样痛苦;只是他已经结束，而那种痛楚将啃噬我的余生，让我无时无刻都受其所累。我想我开始有点理解凯特琳了。虽然我很讨厌她。”

“一切都会好起来的。”作为一名咨询师，这句话我和无数个对方说了无数遍，现在我依然深深觉得这句话就是有这么没用。唉托曼，当你遇到什么问题，人人都会和你这么说的……你现在大概也体会到了:事情不发生在自己身上，那种切肤的疼痛是不会懂的。

再说对整个静谧流动的世界来说，我们个人的挣扎，痛楚和无力又有什么用呢？即使你是瑟曦·兰尼斯特·拜拉席恩，你根本完全，依然，永远无法避免痛苦。

“最令我痛心的是他根本毫不在乎。”她继续说，我不知道她具体指的是谁，也许是泰温大人吧。她的指节泛白，我很担心波尔多高脚杯会被她捏碎。“他不再在乎任何人了。现在只有他的荣誉最重要。他说瑟曦这不名誉;我不愿意;他说不，瑟曦我不会去做的。”

“也许他只是需要时间。”

她望着我，惨笑了一下。

“我没有那么多时间等他了。如果他不做出决定，我就要嫁到高庭去……或者派克岛。我会像匹母马被人卖掉。”

她没有再说话。继续喝酒，我安慰了几句话我自己也不怎么记得了。我大概是说，每个人都有自己的烦心事，劝她多为别人着想。不过你知道你母亲的性格:开口之前，我就知道我将说的一切都是徒劳无益。

“我想我还是爱他的。”她最后说。没有那么肯定。我看到有个瘦瘦的德国少女带着鼻环，纹身夸张，在旁边和男友你一口我一口地抽烟，面前的软饮动都没动。而酒吧的浮光飞掠疲倦，栖息到瑟曦脸上。她很美，也许是太美了。

对于我，对于所有人来说。

严格来说那次都不能算心理咨询。我后来有三四个月没有见到她。我的生活有了起色，她那张漾着微光的脸也没有那么困扰着我了。只是偶尔我会想起她，思考她和“他”到底有着怎样的分歧与握手言和。可能没有握手言和。托曼，我不知道。

接下来的事情快得就像一帧一帧地放电影，大脑跟不上眼睛。那段时间我都听说了，你一直陪着她呢，所以你应该知道。后来事情稍微平定一些，但吉娜带她来找我时她已经接近崩溃了。恍惚之间我好像回到二十年前，乔安娜带着八岁的她和她的弟弟。唉，我真是多愁善感。但是那时我的诊室都冷冰冰的带着药水的气味，窗外没有阳光没有花，桌子上时时刻刻放着度洛西汀²和一些“建议转科室”的信函回复。她的弟弟也不在她身边。她神情平定。

我说我理解你。

她说不。说得很慢很坚决。当时我就知道，无论是谁在她面前都会这样无力。因为她把自己封锁进金质的大门背后，上面有假花，有狮子，有荆棘和银制酒杯。她躲进里面，因为某种她逃不开也说不出的恐惧。而多年前那个手持钥匙的人如今对她失望地离开。

我帮不上忙。就像二十多年前一样，她拒绝合作。

很遗憾我没有给你提供什么有用的信息。我们不熟，总共也就见过三次面。很抱歉，托曼。

谢谢你的来信。我感到非常痛心。不，我还是不要参加庭审了，我担心自己会受不了。她多多少少也是我一个朋友，就算只是我单方面认为。詹姆开枪一定也有他自己的原因。我不能，也不愿多说多想了。

我写不下去了。

请告诉我葬礼何时以及在何地举行，我一定会前往参加。  
你最最忠诚的  
M.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹:阿特拉斯（Atlas），希腊神话里被罚做苦役的大力神，也指身负重担的人  
> ²:度洛西汀（Duloxetine），一种抗抑郁。
> 
> M不指谁


End file.
